New Member, Newfounded Trust, New Everything
by Hersheygirl102
Summary: A new girl is comes to school and Yumi is assigned to show her around. The new girl quickly become associated with everyone and finds out that the group is up to something and wants to be apart of it. Yumi/Ulrich Jeremy/Aelita Odd/OC Ulrich/OC


_**Hey guys, this is my 2nd fanfic so read,review, and I hope you like it! (By the way this is in Jacelyn's Pov after she is introduced.)**_

* * *

"Yumi Ishiyama** (I think that is her last name)**, report to the principal's office please," the intercom stated.

"Uh oh, what did you do this time Yumi," Ulrich asked with a small smirk finding a way upon his face.

"Like I would know, anyway I'll meet up with you guys at lunch okay, bye," I told my friends Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy.

I walked casually to the principal's office puzzled about why I was summoned there.

Within the few seconds I started my deep thinking, I crashed into Sissy.

"Watch where you're going!" She yelled.

"Oh come on Sissy, don't be such a sissy," I replied rolling my eyes.

"You better watch your words, Yumi. You're lucky I haven't told anything to my Father!"

"Whatever, Sisella **(Combination of Cruella and Sissy)**." I states calmly.

I left Sisella behind and ran to the principal's office making sure that I was no longer late.

Once I reached the outside of the buiding, I slowed to a walk and walked casually as before into the principal's office.

"Nice of you to join us, Yumi," Mr. Delmas the principal stated a little aggravated that I was somewhat tardy.

"Sorry I was late, Sir, it won't happen again," I replied walking into the office more openly.

Once I was in the more opened office, I saw a figurine that seemed to have the appearance of a girl around my age.

She had long ruby red hair which coated her pale yet tan complexion, and to finish it all off azure eyes with bits of freckles on her cheeks.

"Yumi, this is Jacelyn Monroe. She is a newly transferred student and, I want you to be the first of her many friends seeing that you have a pretty tight, oh what is it that the kids say now days "pazzi" **(I think that is how you spell it)**."

"Oy," Jacelyn and I groaned in agony.

"Jacelyn, as you know this is Yumi, and she will be showing you around the school grounds, if you have any questions ask her," Mr. Delmas concluded.

"Well, on your way now," Mr. Delmas finished what he had started and rushed Jacelyn and i out the door.

"Oh and Yumi, one more thing, Jacelyn has the option of either staying with you, or bunking in a dorm room, if that is okay with you," He said.

I nodded in agreement, it would be nice to have another girl around my house besides my mom and the rest of the embarrassing family.

* * *

Once outside the main building, I asked Jacelyn if she wanted to know anything yet.

"Actually yes. Yumi, I was wondering do the teachers let you go by a different name than what your birth name was given," I asked turning around to face Yumi.

"Yeah why," Yumi turned to face her.

"Well, I don't really mind my name, Jacelyn, it is just that I think it sounds to proper, like snobby and stuck up. I would much rather/and do like to be called Jacey instead," I explained.

"Oh, well cool, Jacey, I like it. Anyway, do you want to go eat lunch now, it's lunch time," Yumi asked her. Truthfully, Yumi was hungry now.

"Sure," Jacey replied, and with that we both headed off to the cafeteria.

When Yumi and I were done going through the lunch line, she started to head off to a table that had a brunette, and two blondes boys already there.

Yumi had already sat down when I snapped out of my train of thought because she yelled out my name motioning for me to come.

I was hesitant, but went anyway hoping that I would be accepted by her friends.

"Hey, come here sit right here," Yumi said while motioning for me to sit be her.

I was so nervous and hesistant to eat because all the boys at the table kept peering at me.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, until Yumi took note.

"Oh my bad, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, this is Jacelyn Monroe a new transfer student," Yumi stated introducing them to me," guys, she likes to go by Jacey though okay."

"Jacey, this is Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy," she pointed at them one at a time individually.

"So Jacey, what do you think of the school so far," the one named Odd, I think, asked.

"Well I....," but was then caught off by Yumi.

"Odd, she hasn't even been around the school yet, remember it was close to lunch time when I went off to the principal's office," Yumi said in a somewhat "you're so stupid" tone.

I think the oher two Ulrich, and Jeremy laughed when the one named Ulrich said, "Jacey, you'll have to get use to it, Odd's like this 24/7," he said while chuckling.

I nodded in agreement and forced a small giggle out.

"Well now looky here, she pretty and has a cute laugh or was that a giggle," Odd pointed out.

I blushed to a color of red as fine as my hair when Jeremy said, "Odd, look what you have done, you've embarrassed her."

"Way to go Odd," Yumi and Ulrich said together in unison both while hitting Odd with a small punch.

I face returned to its regular color and I managed to say, " Guys, don't go hard on him, I mean it's not his fault that he can't distingunish the difference between a laugh and giggle."

"Ohh," Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy chorused.

"I think I'm gonna like this girl a lot," Ulrich said," I mean she is like Yumi, but only a slight bit more gorgeous and has different color of hair, eyes, and not so much skin."

Jeremy and Odd agreed, but that was not what I was worried about, I stole a glance at Yumi only to see her get uneasy in her chair at what Ulrich had said, but to slowly shake it off.

"Yumi, can you show me where the track and gym showers are after you're done," I asked seeing that she was in distress.

"Sure, I'm already done so let's go ahead and go," She said while picking up her tray and heading over to the garbage area.

I looked to Ulrich to ask about what I should do, but all he did was motion to follow Yumi.

Seeing that I had no other choice, I followed Yumi and went to dump the remains of food into the garbage.

We left the cafeteria and off we went to the track and girls' locker room.

When we were done, I asked Yumi if I could stay at her place, and if you could come to the school early and run the track.

She replied, "Yes," to both, but asked why about the second question.

"It was just a question of mere curiousity," I told her.

She left it at that and then told me the way to the rest of my classes which wasn't that hard considering the fact that I had ever class with her, but related arts.

Off to our biology class we went and yet again I felt nervous.

* * *

The rest of the day just seemed to pass by, and before I knew it I was at Yumi's house in her guest room.

Everyone had already said the goodnights, ate, and bathed, but me, but I would do that tomorrow.

I fell back into my bed and hoped for another good day tomorrow.

* * *

_**I know I know, the last pat was short, but I wanted to go ahead and finish that up because in the next chapter things will get a little more thrilling!!!**_

_**Review and soon a new chapter ill be out until the next chapter,**_

_**Hersheygirl102**_


End file.
